


Noctis lucis calem x reader " Sleeping Prince"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito





	Noctis lucis calem x reader " Sleeping Prince"

It was about 3 in the afternoon you realized you couldn't sleep the entire day, as nice as it was. Lets be real, there were better ways to spend your weekends off. So you slipped on your teddy bear orange overalls and threw on your shoes, with stripped white and Orange cream socks. You lived with your father who was apart of Crownesguard and your mother who just hung around rich people. If you snuck out in time you wouldn't hear their lectures of how you stayed up all night playing games and then sleeping your life away. Thankfully you snuck out in time and you quickly ran to the busy streets of insomnia. Trying to mask your bright orange hair, just incase any of your fathers "friends" were in the area. You walked into a retro looking building, this was your regular spot.

The arcade shop, there wasn't a game here you hadn't beaten. So many hard hours put in and ranks earned. You were good or rather the best. But this often got you into trouble, your mother fussed because you hadn't found a husband yet. Your father fussed beause you were wasting your time with such things, your skills were better suited for more important things. But what did it matter to them it was your life? You had a stable job as a hacker and tech girl. It payed well and you liked it alot.

While you were playing your favorite game Zombie Strike V, two men walked in. One mans hair was as yellow as the sun, spiked and feathered like a chocobo. He seemed rather happy and pleasent. The other sported black and dark blue hair spiked like almost like a hedgehog. He seemed ready to sleep at a moments noticed, but he seemed alright. The two began discussing which games they would play first. You ignored there presence even though you swore you'd seen the dark haired boy before. Though shrugged off the familiarity.

As time passed you found that the blonde would look up and then talk to his dark haired friend. Until finally you broke the silence.

"Are you two new here? I've never seen your faces in the aracde room before."

The blonde haired boy said

"Well I've been here a few times, but Princey here has to sneak to come here. Iggy is gonna kill him when he gets back."

The dark haired boy shook his head

"He'll kill us, remember it was your idea."

You chuckled at the two boys argument

"Well its nice to meet you both my names y/o, what are yours?"

Prompto introduced himself and Noctis.

"My names Prompto the shy guy over here's name is Noctis. Nice to meet yah you too"

You knew you'd seen him before and the name confirmed it, you jumped back.

"As in Prince Noctis of Lucis?!"  
Noctis rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Please Noctis is fine, you can leave the prince stuff. Besides i come here to get away from all of that. To be normal or as normal as i can get."

You sighed and leaned against one of the machines then replied

"I can relate to that alittle, my parents are so strict with me. Even though i have a job, a stable life, but they unpleased with my decissions still... I like my llife. So i come here to avoid lectures and don't even get me started on how I'm not lady enough. Lord!"

Noctis chuckled  
"Then we can both use this as a hiding spot."

Prompto made a pout face

"Hope that includes me?"

You smiled and said

"Of course!"

So from then on the arcade room became you guys hangout spot, to just talk and hideaway from the world. You 3 each exchanged phone numbers. Though over time it was just Noctis and you. And somebody started to catch feelings....

One day after getting off work, you walk into the living room at the wrong time. Your mom had a guest with her, a tall man about 6 feet, green eyes and nice build he seemed to be a business man looking the age of 27.

"Welcome dear, i was hoping you'd get home soon. Hope work was good."

You looked at your mom with a raised eyebrow, she never asked how work was or was even home when you were. You made sure of that.

"Work was work, so I'm going to my room. Night"

The young man stood up to shake your hand.

"Hello sorry we haven't been introduced, my name is Hans. Its a pleasure to meet you."

He attempted to kiss your hand but you snatched it away

"Mom what is this?"

Your mothers fake smile soon disappeared as she spoke .

"Y/n i will not let you waste your life away with computers and video games. Your 24 years old, and you have nothing to show for it. This is your chance to be successful! I brought Hans here because you two will be engaged within 2 weeks. So you'll have this week to get know each other. "

Your face went from concerned to enraged your parents had pissed you off before but this took the cake.

"This is my life, yes I'm 24 and I live with you guys and I'll change that. I have a job and i love it, i have a hobby i have friends that are real people. But you never care to ask or find out. This is my life and i will not marry this pampered wanna be fake prince!"

With that you ran out the front door, the weather was taking a turn for the worst. The rain felt like daggers that pierced your heart and brought tears to your eyes.

"How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me.."

You ran through the rain and ended up in front of the arcade. You hurried and went inside hoping to atleast get shelter from the rain. But being inside didn't stop the tears. You pulled out your phone and began scrolling through your contacts. You remembered that Noctis and Prompto had given you their phone numbers. You debated if you should call one of them, but you didn't wanna bother them... But you wanted someone to talk to so you called noctis. His name in your phone was Knight though it meant night as in night sky. The phone rang for a few minutes just as you were going to hang up he picked up the phone.

"Hello, whats up?"

You tried to sound cheery and happy

"Hey nothing much, I-I just wanted somebody to talk to. Just got off work and my days kind of like the weather right now. "

"What happened"  
noctis asked sounding concerned.

You opened your mouth but no words seemed to come out then came the flood. You burst into tears on the phone and that was enough for Noctis.

"Where are you?!"  
"I-Im at the arcade.."  
The words stumbled out of your mouth as you tried to supress the tears.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to come, hearing your voice is fine."

Noctis argued  
"Its not enough for me I'll be there in 5 min, just hold on."

"Its funny i thought once that if i dreamed it i could have it. So i tried to dream, of a world that i could live in that accepted me. Me and my love for computers, video games, my horrible sleeping hours, my habit for avoiding everything girly. I really did, but it was just a lie..i guess I'm like the sleeping prince. The only world i can live happily in is the one that i see when i sleep. There's no knight who can change that.."

You wiped your eyes and looked up to see Noctis standing in front of. You was panting as if he ran from one side of Lucis to the other and not to mention he was drenched from the pouring rain outside.

"Your life is worth so much more and you have the power to change this world into anything you want. And i don't know how much i can do but your knight does want to help"

Noctis rubbed his nose as his face grew to a slight reddish tent.

"So please tell me whats wrong, ma-maybe i can fix it."

Your face blossomed into a rosie red as Noctis took your hand and kissed it. All you could do was lean on him for a few minutes, even though you felt your phone ringing off the hook. Noctis asked for it and put it on silent and waiting for you to calm down.

About 30 min had passed when you finally calm down and told him what had happened when you got home from work. At first he was okay then his face went alittle pale and that kind hearted face went cold.

"Noctis I'm sorry, i know its no big deal. I -I just..-"

Noctis hugged you and said

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at your parents you have rights your a wonderful daughter they should be grateful for who you are and what you are. They should accept you for you are, if you don't want to get married they should respect you for that. "

Noctis stood up and took you by the hand.

"Y/n you can always come live with me, or atleast till you can afford your own place atleast. I mean if your okay with it..."

You were shocked you couldn't believe the prince of Lucis kingdom offered that you could stay with him... Of course your head trailed off into the birds and the bees..

"It wouldn't feel right me retreating to the prince because i have a skirmish with my family, i appreciate the offer though really i do. But i wanna try to settle things between me and my parents. I am going to move put though thats def going to be a thing, but i wanna do it on my own. Well my own place...plus I'm pretty sure your Father wouldn't agree to me moving in. Ahaha"

You scratched your head. Noctis didn't agree with you going back with your parents just yet. So he arranged for you to stay in a hotel, courtesy of Ignis. You were A g a i n s t  
him paying for it but the deed was done. Ignis drove you to the hotel, of course Noctis tagged along aaand somehow Prompto tagged along as well. When you guys pulled up your mouth was hanging open wide. Prompto was just taking pictures of you and the hotel.

"Wha-what am i st-staying here? This place is huge.!"

Ignis pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose

"well this is only fair, a fair lady should stay at the best and a friend of the prince deserves great. "

You blushed alittle at hearing that, Noctis wanted to hide after hearing ignis say that. Just being called a prince was enough to drive him crazy. But feeling any romantic attention being recognised by Ignis was much worse.

Once you were checked in Ignis went back to the car, while prompto and Noctis walked you up to your room. You were on the 20th floor, lord good thing you didn't have a fear of heights. Prompto continued to take pictures as the sun was going down. But its glow still danced over the horizon making purple deep red hues in the sky as the night fought for dominance. You stood in the elevator next to noctis, you didn't want to move even an inch because you were so nervous. Never mind the fact that'd you'd worked with men before since you were 16. Now at the age of 24 you were nervous and didn't know what to say or do. But you had good reasons he was a prince of lucis dammit.

Finally the long elevator ride came to a halt when you guys reached the 20th floor.

"Wow we made it, i thought we'd never make it. And you two made it kinda tense, did something happen between you two?"

Prompto looked at you two confused and concerned like he was left out of the joke. You tried to reassure him but i guess noctis was thinking the same thing.

"Nothing happened, i mean something did happen but it was kinda not really i don't know a big deal. I'm sorry..."

Your voice went from okay to nervous to a squeak by the end of your sentence. You looked at Noctis hoping he'd cover all that you didn't say. And he delivered.

"Her parents are being jerks so she's staying here till things clear up, i wanted her stay in the castle where she would atleast had someone she knew but...that might have been too much for her.."

Noctis sounded believable then sounded alittle hurt because he really wanted you to stay with him. Prompto caught that quick and nudged noctis for it and gave a bro i got you smile.

"Oh well I'm sorry about what happend y/n. Noctis is a good man wink wink. I'm gonna go wait in the car with Ignis he gets pretty lonely believe it or not. You two moogles play nice."

Prompto stretched his arms out to give you a hug, of course you accepted his hug. It was nice to have people around who really cared for you. You had your back to Noctis so you didn't see all the faces Prompto was making at Noctis. After Prompto hugged you he opted to take a pic of you guys, selfie of course. Whats pic without a sun?

After he took the pic, he went down in the elevator. Not before yelling  
"Play nice you too!!"

Noctis shook his and said.

"He's such a cluck, but the only cluck friend for me."

You looked at noctis with a smug grin.

"Awww thats so cute, didn't know you felt that way..."

Noctis turned to you alittle embarrassed, but still trying to play it.

"Then what are we?"

Your smirk disappeared with those words, and was replaced with blushed face. But thats a good question what were you guys? You wanted to say something smart like were prince and peasant. But a joje didn't seem right...

You two walked into your hotel room, your eyes went wide. This room had to cost more than you make in a lifetime.. Black crom engraved into the edges of the wall, looked like something out of a fantasy video game. A fantasy victorian hotel room... You turned to look at Noctis.

"Is it alright?"

He was nervous but you didn't see that.  
All you saw was well a charming prince..you walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Its perfect."

Once you were set up, Noctis left the room. He closed the door and leaned against the door. So many mixed emotions, he felt happy like sigh of relief. For past few weeks since you guys started hanging out he'd had growing feelings. But he kept them to himself, so the first time he aid anything to anyone was at the arcade with you.

In your hotel room you sat in a chair that overlooked Insomnia. You felt like you were in a different world from up here. But also wondered if you'd made the wrong move kissing the prince of Lucis.. You ran flopped on your bed and kicked your feet into the air. You just had a fit on the bed, burrying your face into the plush pillows.

"I kissed the prince of Lucis...."

You were on cloud nine, nothing really existed to you. That was technically you first kiss..which you initiated.. You tried not to think that much of it. As you held your hand your phone tightly in your hand.

Suddenly your phone went off. You threw your phone on the bed.

"Its probably my mom....or my dad. He should be off work by now... But maybe its..."

You jumped up and grabbed your phone to check to see who it was. You had 6 missed calls and one text message. It was from Prompto, it read.

"Hey y/n whatever happened up there Noctis hasn't stopped smiling. I woooonder what happened? LOLO  
Anyway text us when your up tomorrow.  
Night, goodluck with Noctis!!!"

After reading the yellow Chocobros text you just sat there for a minute then fell back onto the bed. So much had happened today..you felt like you'd lost control of your life. Then you realized you did have control. You brain passed out on you that night and for once you fell asleep on good terms. No parents yelling at you, no stress, no worries. It was a heavenly feeling, you woke up the next morning to a good morning text.

The rest of your morning went pretty well. Noctis and the gang picked you up and you guys hung out. It still felt weird hanging out with the prince, but the guys made it alittle normal. Gladio kept making jokes to Noctis telling him to step up as a "man". Prompto kept crying saying "they grow up to quickly". Ignis was standoffish at first but warmed up to you. You saw that he was the mommy of the group, telling Noctis to eat his veggies.

And Noctis just passed them on, somehow you became the plate you put them on. Everybody just laughed even Ignis. Later that afternoon you all went to se a movie, Alien apocalypse movie that had a bit of romance in it.. Prompto teared up when main character died, Gladio demaded more action, Ignis kept taking apart the movie but he'd enjoyed it.

Meanwhile you sat next to Noctis. Every time in bit of romance popped up Noctis attempted to put his arm around you. But quickly pulled back when ever he felt like somebody was watching. Finally towards the end of the movie the theatre went dark for a minute. Noctis turned and looked at you just smiling. You looked at him and smiled back. Thats whenthe sleeping prince made his move.

It was in perfect synch with the movie too. Noctis leaned over and kissed you on the lips. Just as the female lead kissed the male lead, Prompto looked over at the right but wrong time. He quickly grabbed his phone and took a pic, though the kiss wasn't that looong. It was long enough that gladio, Ignis and the rest of the people in the theatre saw too.

People were clapping and cheering, at you two not even at the movie. You two were so embarrassed but it didn't matter, for that moment it was just about you two.

After the movie, you looked at your phone. 20 missed calls, you realized you couldn't run forever. You had to make your brave stand. You asked Ignis to drop you off at home. Everybody was against it!

"I know you guys are against this but i have to do this. Everytime something was said i just left to my room. I never truly voiced how i felt. Last night was the first time and yeah it didn't go well. But for the first time in my life I'm not alone and I'm happy. I really am thankful, but i wanna talk it over with my parents. I'm not living there anymore though, I'm moving out and I'll maje my own way. So yeah...thats my plan.."

The guys just applauded....though they were still against it they respected your decission. So they took you back home. You shouldn't have been shocked but you were. Noctis walked you up to the front door of your house. While the rest of the guys sat in the car. Just incase they needed to grab you and go.

You felt like a princess or someone special to have friends this cool.....

You hesitated at first until Noctis reached for your hand and held onto it. You both nodded and you knocked on the door.

Both of your parents ran to the door Your father hugged you so tightly in his arms. Your mother paused and looked at Noctis for a moment. Then asked

"Who's he?"

You pulled away from your father and was going to introduce him but noctis did for himself.

"My name is Noctis Lucis Calem. I'm her boyfriend..."

You were just as surprised as your parents even though you shouldn't have been, you guys were a thing. Noctis kept showing it and you did so as well..

Once you guys were inside you talked with your parents. Though your dad never took his eye off of Noctis. You expressed what you felt and how you really had to interest in marriage. You liked your life and the only thing you didn't like, was the constant harassment of what your life shoukd be like. Your father understood that and apologised your mother wasn't so accepting but she said she'd try. So everything went well...

Then the conversation slipped over to Noctis. Your father knew who he was because he worked in his presence. But that doesn't mean he was ready to hand his little girl over so easily just because he was a prince.

About a month later you'd moved out of your parents house and got ropped into living with Prompto.. But he was like your best friend now. Though the main reason you agreed was because you would see Noctis more. And by this time you and Noctis were officially official. And noctis father loved you, he kept teasing noctis ofbwten he'd get grandkids. Noctis blushed so hard..

But when it was just you two, it was heaven for him. Holding hands, cuddling on the couch watching a movie, date nights in the arcade room, him kissing your nose, you teasing him. Though Ignis kept lecturing noctis on the importance of being a proper gentleman and don't do anything he might regret later on. You were Ignis friend too so he wanted to make sure you got the best. And well Prompto...he took pictures and sent them too you. Gladio drilled training into him like a beast.

  
"How can you protect her if you can't protect yourself from me! "

They all drove Noctis nuts, but he was happy because he found you. In an old arcade room he found you. And he took every opportunity to show it. And hope your ready because he's gonna be putting a ring on that finger soon....


End file.
